


UnderHope

by TheThornyViper



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Genocide, More tags as I go, OC Is Female, OC is like ten, OC is mute, Swearing, Yes OC does swear, so yeh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-06-28 06:00:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15701265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheThornyViper/pseuds/TheThornyViper
Summary: 554 resets,That's how long this eternal ground hog day has been going,555 resets,Something new fell(Sorry I'm not good at summaries)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wooooooo, first fanfic, Sutch joy, hahahahahahhhhhh........  
> Eherm.... WELP i hope you enjoy! Sorry if my spellings bad

**RESET 554**

 

The sound of a final attack echoed in the hall, blood splattered onto the yellow floors of the judgement hall, a human stand there, waiting for sans to dust.

"Welp, don't say I didn't warn ya," the skeleton said, shrugging, "I'm going to Grillbys...., papyrus.. do.. you.. want.... anything.....?"

**LEVEL 20**

The child simply smiled a twisted smile at the skeletons dust, swinging their knife as they walked to their next victim. 

 

\-----------

 

**RESET**

 

\-----------

**RESET 555**

The small child groaned, her right eye screaming in pain. She brought up her hand to her eye, feeling a sticky substance, and recoiled, bringing her hand back down. A thin layer of scarlet decorated the spot where she had made contact with the wound 

 _Fuck,_ She thought, frowning,  _I'm bleeding. think fast Sofia, where could be something useful like a bandage be?_

She scanned the area around herself, blood still dripping from her wound,  _darkness... flowers... a rock covered in what i assume to be my blood... an ancient door frame... wait, why is that there?_

Getting up she walked to the door frame like structure, peaking around the corner she saw a grass Patch, more darkness, andddd a door (for some reason). Sighing, the girl headed to the only apparent exit.

 

\-----------

 

_Puzzles, puzzles and MORE FUCKING PUZZLES, JESUS FUCKING CHRIST WHY DO WE NEED SO MANY GOD FORSAKEN PUZZLES OH MY FUCKING GOD! I'M GOING TO KILL THE FUCKING INVENTOR OF FUCKING PUZZLES NOW WHERE IS THAT FUCKING SWITCH?! Gah calm down Sofia just breath in, and ouuuut, and in, an ouu- AH FUCK! I forgot about the FUCKING MAMMOTH AMOUNT OF FUCKING DUST THIS PLACE HAS._

After coughing up her lungs, she finally found the switch and continued on royally pissed off. Until she came across the tree that  _somehow_ grew down here (despite it being underground, in a cave), and a small, peaceful looking house.

 _The mysteries of the world,_ she thought to herself, her hand still firmly kept over her eye, and headed towards the house. The inside of the house noticeably had lack of dust and was clearly cared for, the plants still alive, the welcoming yellow of the interior kept in good shape, the coals still a dull glowing red, a cold but seemingly newly baked pie sitting on the counter, despite this the place was deathly silent making her feel uneasy. So to distract herself from the silence and because she needed to to do this anyway, she started to look for bandages, this place seams so well cared for so there's a chance right? Nodding to herself she continued the search.

_Hmm, none in the kitchen, nore the living room, what about the hallway? Huh? oh, a mirror, wont hurt to look a little..._

She walked down the hallway to the mirror, checking the cabinets as she goes. Finally she reaches the mirror that was (luckily) low enough so she didn't have to stand on a chair or something much more dangerous to see her reflection. She blinked, and blinking back at her was her pale green eyes with the signature golden rings, her long messy blond hair that reached just past her butt, her pale pink skin a little dirty, her pink flower (that somehow never dies) still managed to stay in her hair, a matching flower on her green choker, she also had a dirty light blue dress with a green stripe that just reaches down to her simple but trusty brown shoes.

She smiled at her reflection, despite the fact her eye was still slowly beading the red scarlet drops. Shaking out of her mirror trance she started to look around the hallway to find some bandages, when she found none she looked at the three doors, one had a sign saying it was under renovation so it would clearly not be in their, the other two look like they'd be more promising. Starting with the first room Sofia opened the door, peaking inside she saw it was a lovely warm reddish orange colour, there was a bed nestled in the corner of the room (that was beckoning her to sleep in it) with a box of shoes at the end, teadys sat on the bed with a lamp besides it, there was another lamp in the other corner of the room and besides it was a cute little drawing of a flower, a box and a shelf sit there as well, there seamed to be a picture frame on the shelf with many other stuff on there that she couldn't quite make out, there was also cupboard and a rug to finish the look.

Concluding that the bandages would clearly not be in (what appeared to be) a child's room, she moved onto the next. Opening the door she saw a little blue room, it had a bed on the opposite side of the other room with a desk at the end of the bed, the desk had a lamp and what seamed to be a, joke book? There was a chair and a bin-no bucket of snails? there to. Besides the bed was a plant and a bookshelf, on top of the book shelf was those yellow flowers she saw out in the hallway and the ones she landed on, there was also a cactus on there as well, there was another one on bottom right of the room, across from it is a drawer with a lamp on it.

Walking in she looks around for bandages, she opens one of the drawers and it reveals a sock drawer, not that interesting really.

After a bit of searching she finally found what she was looking for, and bandaged her eye, the struggle was real. She ended up with a not halve bad job of bandaging. Her mind flashed back to the pie,  _it wouldn't hurt to take it... no one seems to be here anyway, i may get hungry to... and mamma did say to take any opportunity to get food when you can..._

Convincing herself, she walked to the kitchen and scooped up the pie, shoving it into her non existent pockets. Letting out a soundless yawn she continued walking, curious about the stairs she had seen.

 _Tiredness won't stop me!_ She thought stubbornly,  _anyway, I need to get out soon, who knows what could be in here?_

With a nod to herself she continued on down the stairs and through the unnecessary hallway. She saw the pile of dust and looked at it with confusion before shrugging and moving on. She stopped before the large doors. The doors stood at a daunting hight, but that didn't stop her as she walked forwards, and pushed them open.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * <\---this (in bold) signals sign language ;P

Sofia looked at the ground before her in confusion, then looked behind her again, then forwards then back... You get the idea. This went on for a few solid moments before she raised her arms in the air due to pure confusion. The door closed behind her with a thud.

_How the fuck does this even make sence!? How is there fucking snow here? Wait, ARE THOSE FUCKING TREES?! WHAT THE FUCK? Ok, just calm down don't get yourself riled up and just breath, ok, OK, just continue walking, yup? Yup._

With a deep breath to make extra sure she was calmed down, Sofia continued forward, the sound of the snow crunching under her feet echoing around her. She walked past a broken stick, looked like it used to be a large one to, and spotted, a bridge? What are those pillar things? On further inspection, it looked like it was ment to be bars of some sort, only the bars are so wide anybody can just pass through, huh, lucky me. 

She continued to walk in a very, VERY uncomfortable silence, the cold nipping at her bare skin. The only sounds to be heard was the echo of her steps.

_Is that a shack of sorts? Why is there a lamp there? GAH, too many questions, not enough answers!_

She sighed, walking on, and passing by a very out of place box and sign. She frowned intensely at this fact.

 _This entire place is clearly inhabited by people, so, WHERE THE FUCKING HELL IS EVERYONE? GAH! Why is this place so_ empty _and, wait, is that_ dust _? Whyyyyyyy, you have come back to choke me AGAIN, AGHHHHHHHHHH._

Choking on the dust, the girl fell down into the snow. Wait.. why did she feel so heavy? Why can't she get up? It felt as if the cold was creeping over her skin, tiredness was closing her eyes, begging her to just sleep, to just lay there forever, and ever and ever.....

_NO! I CANT give up hope, not yet! I just... have... get... up. . ._

She fell back down with a thud, the cold getting to her.

_So cold...... so tired......_

With that, darkness slowly slid over her vision, dragging her into sleep...

 

\-----------

 

 The child's eyes slowly blinked open, her vision and thoughts still groggy from just waking up. She blinked again, taking in her surroundings. Directly infront of her was a tv and besides that was a... Sock with sticky notes attached to it? 

_I'm, uhh, just not question that in the slightest._

Divering her attention from the sock, she saw a regular wooden table that only held a plate with a rock and sprinkles on it. Once again diverting her attention, she saw a small side table with a purple book on it placed next to the couch she was currently laying on, snuggled up in the blanket cocoon. There also was an entry, to what she assumed to be the kitchen, in the far right side of the room. On the left side was a stair case leading up to what looked like some sort of unsafe balcony due to the lack of rails.

"oh, you're awake," a voice commented, startling her so much she promptly fell off the couch, "woah there kid, didn't mean to scare ya'"

Shifting into a more comfortable position, Sofia took a good look at the source of the voice, then blinked a few times to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

 _Holy shit, is that a_ skeleton _? A living, breathing skeleton wearing a blue hoodie, basket ball shorts and fucking slippers? What the fuck? WHAT THE FUCK?!_

"anyway, i'm sans, sans the skeleton," the skeleton said, looking at her with a wary look on his face.

There was a few moments of silence before she started an epic battle with the blanket cocoon, her reigning victorious in the end.

***My name is Sofia***

She looked at the skeleton expectantly, only to suddenly realize that they might not know sign language. Before she could think of an alternative the skeleton spoke up.

"huh, you mute kid?"

She frowned at him, snorting in annoyance, before raising her hands to sign again.

***Ahhh, nooo, I just sign because I want to. Of corse I'm mute!***

"heh, that's  _humerus_. anyway kid, whatcha' doing out in the snow with only a dress on? Because when I found you, you where quite  _chilled to the bone,_ " Sans stated, smirking at Sofia's annoyed reaction towards the puns.

***I was just passing through, I didn't expect there to be so much snow, also, why is it so empty down here? And why is there so much dust everywhere?***

Sans eye vanished as she was asking her questions, a chill went down her spine.

"To be blunt with ya' kid, there's another human that fell down here before you, and they killed every monster they came across," Sans sighed, his eye lights reappearing, "also to answer your second question, when monsters die, they turn into dust."

***Oh***

She shakily signed back, processing the information inside her head.

_Holy shit, fuck, crap, crap, I've been chocking on fucking dead monsters remains, this entire time. Not only that but another fucking human caused this? I mean I've seen some shit happen on the city streets but this? Their a fucking psychopath!_

***Isn't that a pleasant thought***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HoI!  
> I'm not sure if I wrote sans right but, eh, the deed is done, no going back now.  
> Feel free to comment your opinions and please do correct me on any misspells, thanks! ;3  
> I hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

Sans sighed, "yup, a pleasant thought alright."

There was a moment of silence before Sofia started to sign again.

***So***

"so"

A few minutes go by as she decides what to say next.

"... what happened to your eye that you needed to bandage it up?" he asked, Sofia looked up at him.

***Landed wrong when i fell down***

She signed back at him, he just nodded.

"...."

***...***

They fell back into silence. Sofia finaly decided on what to say and raised her hands to sign.

***What do we do? We have to stop them somehow!***

Sans shook his head, "look, kid, there's just no way of stopping them, every time they die, they just come right back," he sighed again, "then they reset it all to kill everyone all over again, and i just happen to be the lucky guy who remembers it all."

Sofia frowned.

 ***There has to be a way! Don't loose** **hope!***

"heh, kid, i think lost that a long time ago," Sofia only frowned deeper at this statement.

***Well I'll keep hoping for the both of us! We can't give up!***

A small, genuine smile appeared on his face.

***...So, what's the best coarse of action? Killing them is clearly not a choice***

A few moments go by as they both sit deep in thought.

 _Gah, what can we do? They are relentlessly killing, uhh, monsters that's right, how did I forget that so quickly? Anyway, off topic, how are we going to stop them? Maybe talking to them? No, if someone killed all of these innocent (at least I think their innocent) lives they are clearly not going to stop now just cause someone talked to them..._  Sofia threw her arms up in the air in annoyance,  _STUPID FUCKING HUMAN THAT CANT DIE, WHY MUST YOU EXIST, AGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH._

"heh, wow, you look _rib_ ly annoyed," the skeleton commented, trying to lighten up the atmosphere a little.

Sofia rolled her eyes.

***I fucking wonder why, also, bad pun, I want a refund.***

"wow, i'm not sure about the surface, but down here I'm pretty sure kids as young as you shouldn't know that word, wait, what age are you?"

Sofia raised an eyebrow at sans.

***Ten, why? Isn't it normal for people my age to know those words?***

The skeleton blinked (somehow) and then shrugged, "eh, i wouldn't know, we have been down here for so long that we missed out on a lot,"

She stared at sans for a bit before shrugging it off.

_Gah, if only we could just watch their every move to think of a strategy- wait a sec, is there a camera system down here? I GOTTA ASK SANS THIS!_

Clicking her fingers to get sans attention she started to sign.

***Hey, is there a camera system down here? If there is maybe we can use it to monitor the humans actions and think of a plan, or at least a strategy!***

Sans nodded to himself thoughtfully, "huh, good idea kiddo, here, I know a shortcut."

Sans held out a hand, the child looked at it with a bit of suspicion before convincing herself that it's alright, and took a hold of the hand. Everything warped around her and suddenly she dropped onto a cold floor, the blanket (that was still wrapped around her) dulling the impact a little.

"H-huh? Oh! San-OHMYGODISTHATAHUMAN?!"

Sofia's head turned towards the direction of the voice, a short yellow Lizard thing in glasses and a laboratory coat looked at Sofia in fear, which made the child feel bad.

She attempted a reassuring smile and instinctively started to sign.

***Hi, sorry if I scared you-***

Remembering that not everyone can understand sign language she stopped signing. The dinosaur blinked then turned to sans whom repeated what the child signed.

"O-oh, u-um, it's o-ok? Anyway, m-my names Alphys, y-yours?"

***Its Sofia***

"she said 'it's sofia'" the skeleton translated.

Sofia spotted the screen she presumed to be the camera monitor and started to struggle out of the blanket, once she Reined victorious in her epic rematch with the blanket she headed towards the big screen, Alphys quickly shuffled out her way. She had arrived at the perfect time to see a human, no, a  _child_ in black shorts, a tu-tu and a blue sweater with magenta stripes kicks a strange mermaid fish thing until it dusts with ballet shoes, Sofia shuddered.

***So....what are we going to do about _that_?***

"she asked us about what we are going to do about the human," sans translated to the yellow lizard, "also, regarding your question kiddo, I have no clue, that's why we are here, what about you Alphys?"

"I-I don't k-know, b-but Undyne is g-going to try a-and stop t-them, i-if she fails I-I'm going t-to evacuate e-everyone."

***Whatever you do, don't give up hope!***

"huh, you sure have a thing about never loosing hope kiddo," sans commented.

***Huh, I guess I do***

The sound of another monster turning to dust brought her attention back to the screen, she shudders.

***I guess I do***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!  
> uwu


	4. Chapter 4

They all stood in silence for a good few minutes, Sofias eyes glued to the screen as she tried to think of a plan. Alphys fidgeted around before finaly speaking up.

"Umm, u-uh, sans, c-can we ha-have a  _p-privet_ Chat?" Alphys stuttered out, sans only nodded in agreement and followed the dinosaur into a different room, leaving Sofia to her own thoughts.

She continued to watch, storing their battle patterns for later use.  _You never know when someone is going to attack you,_ her mothers words sang in her head,  _so little one,_ _be aware and focused, use every single detail to your advantage._

Sighing, she lowered her eyes. She missed her so much, but she knew, she'd never see her again.

 

 

\-----------

 

 

_Other humans with pitch forks where hot on their trail, her mother running besides her, their golden ringed dark teal eyes looking back and forth searching for any ambushes possibly hidden out of sight, their short bright blond hair messy, their dirty shirt and pants ripped here an there, their pale pink hand holding her smaller one._

_They had been scavenging for food when someone recognized what their golden ringed eyes meant. Unbeknownst to the two, the entire village was a cult against their kind, holding onto the 'myth' when so many forget. This of coarse, did not go in their favor._

_Suddenly, the sound of a gun ripped through the air. Before she knew it, her mother pushed her out of the way, blood gushing from the bullet wound that went_ straight through them.

_"RUN!" her mother screeched, fear in her eyes._

_All the child could do is stand their dumbly, the sound of a crowd of their impending doom getting closer._

_"SOFIA, RUN_ _NOW,_ PLEASE, _SOFIA_ RUN!" _her mother screeched again with desperation clinging to her voice._

_As if snapping out of a trance, the child stepped back a little. Tears streaked out of her mothers eyes, a silent plead radiating off them, willing Sofia to run. Sofia stepped back again, the noise of the angry mob getting closer. With tears she didn't notice letting shed running down her face, the child whirled around and burst into a sprint._

_"...goodbye Sofia, I love you," were the last words she heard from her mother before they were claimed by the angry mob._

 

 

_\-----------_

 

 

Shaking her head and wiping away her tears, Sofia looked back at the screen, hoping to redirect her thoughts. That indeed she did, watching as a giant fish lady, in what appears to be  _very heavy_ amour, push a small armless dinosaur thing out of the way, taking the hit that the child delivers.

Sofia shudders,  _another one down,_ she thought bleakly.

She continued to watch, expecting the monster to dust soon afterwards, and they do, briefly, before a giant flash of light revealing the most intimidating thing Sofia has seen yet.

_HOLY SHIT, WHAT THE FUCK, HOW???_

Somewhere in the back of her mind she notes that if she where ever in a fight with them, the best thing to do is run for your god dammed life cause  _holy fucking shit, they'd skewer me in a second._

She was so intently watching the screen, silently cheering for the fish lady, that she hadn't heard the two monsters returning from their chat.

"uhh, kiddo?"

They jumped at the sudden noise before looking back at the skeleton, tilting their head.

***Yes?***

"can we see your soul?" he asked, making her tilt her head in confusion.

She remembered that her mother had mentioned something about that, however they never got to tell her what it was.

***Sure, but, what's a soul?***

"oh, a soul is pretty much the culmination of your entire being," sans responded, his left eye light lighting up into a light blue, the other disappearing.

Before you knew it, a pale green cartoon-ish glowing heart with small fluffy roundish looking wings appeared before you, floating in front of your chest. 

 _It kinda looks like the colour of my eyes,_ she notes absentmindedly.

".....huh, would ya' look at that, anyway, that heart? that's ya' soul."

With a ping, the heart disappeared, leaving a baffled Sofia behind.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyyyyy, if any of you have an idea, or just a comment you want to share, go ahead! I personally would love to hear your comments so don't be afraid to share!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy ;)

Alphys scribbled something down in the notebook she was holding, her tail twitching ever so slightly. Sofia just stood there, staring at the place her soul just was at.

_Mother did say that magic was tied to the soul... wow, why didn't I question what a soul was? Oh, never-mind, i remember now._

Sans was about to speak again before Alphys made an unholy screech, rushing to the monitor so fast Sofia barely had any time to move.

"UNDYNE NO!"

Turning her head, Sofia saw the fish lady she was routing for just moments ago slowly melt. A shudder escaped her,  _these_ _deaths just keep getting worse and worse by the minute._

Alphys cried for a full minute before rubbing her tears away, turning to face the others.

"Th-he hu-uman w-will com-me he-ere s-soon, the-eir n-not far-r f-from her-re," Alphys stuttered, grabbing for a phone.

Sans only nodded, ever present smile strained, "kid, we should get going".

Sofia nodded, taking a hold of their outstretched hand. Everything warped around them, dropping them into a golden hallway. The child looked around at their surroundings, before looking back at Sans, confused.

Sans just shrugged, "the kid will be comin' around soon, wasn't sure what to do with you so i just brought ya' with me".

Sofia just sighed, taking refuge behind one of the large pillars, unsure of what to do. Not that far away from her, Sans leaned against one of the pillars. Her stomach rumbled silently, reminding her of the pie she had stolen earlier. The child pulled the pie out from seemingly nowhere, sans just gave her a look before shrugging it off.

**You ate the pie, hunger was satisfied.**

 

 

\-----------

 

 

Sofia jolted awake from the tapping of shoes, she had not realized she'd dosed off. Shifting to a position so she could hear them without being seen, she sat silent and waited. It sounded as if Sans was talking, she strained her ears to listen.

"...ake another step forward,  **you aren't going to like what happens next**."

A single tap.

 "welp, sorry old lady, this is why I never make promises."

Sofia shifted so she'd be able to see what was going on, from the safety of the pillars of coarse.

"it's a beautiful day outside, birds are singing, flowers are blooming, on days like these, kids like you, **SHOULD. BE. BURNING. IN. HELL.** "

 A multitude of attacks fired, one almost hitting Sofia. The other child however, dogged almost flawlessly.

"Huh, always wondered why people never used their strongest attacks first."

The child swung their knife at sans, whom just dogged it.

"what? Did ya' think i'm just going to stand there and take it?" 

Sans attacked again, Sofia just watched. During the fight, one of the bone attacks just narrowly missed the child, almost skewering Sofia herself. The child looked back, their red eyes locking with her green ones, a wide smile spreading across their face.

_Oh shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!_

Her soul pinged out as she was pulled into the encounter, Sofia is not happy with this. She backed away a little, her currently only working eye watching them carefully.

"Oh isn't this  _interesting_ ," the child mused, casually avoiding attacks thrown their way.

Sofia just stood there, kinda terrified for her life. The child suddenly sprang at her, swinging their knife. Sofia attempted to doge however moved to slowly, causing the knife to slice her arm, pulling a silent yelp of pain from her throat. A strange menu bar appeared before her, showing four button options (Fight, Act, Item, Mercy), and some weird stats, showing that her HP of 20 lost 8 points. Clutching her arm, Sofia frowned, raising her slightly bloodied hand to pick the act button.

***check**

***talk**

***hope**

Slightly curious, also coming to the conclusion that neither talking over whatever this 'check' thing is (didn't sound promising) would work, Sofia decided to choose the hope option.

***You are filled with hope, HP restored by 5**

In front of her the other child continued to doge Sans'es attacks, momentarily putting killing the other human aside. Without Sofia noticing, until to late, the other child had gotten closer and closer to her. Suddenly she was pulled out of her spot, being used as a human shield, knife at her neck. She felt the other smile, Sans stiffened a little.

"wow bucko, that's pretty low, even for you."

The other just shrugged, pressing the knife against Sofia's throat a little more, drawing blood, "it works".

_Shit, shitity shit shit, what the fuck do I need to to, oh god, I just want to leave, I want to go, this is all so god damned confusing! Seeing somre fucking god damned skeletons, lizards and homicidal children! I don't want this! i want my mum! I want this to all stop!_

 

 

\-----------

 

 

_"Now Sofia, remember that unless you keep your magic under control, your magic can go haywire if feeling a strong desire for anything, like, hmmm, let's say you really want something or someone to stop whatever their doing, your magic will respond to the situation depending on how strong your magic is," her mother said informatively._

_***Whats a way it can respond?***  
_

_"Well, it kinda depends, if the thing you want to stop is a bad thing, for a weaker tier of magic, they will simply put out a shock wave. For a stronger one, it paralyses every living thing around them. For an even stronger tier of magic, you or somebody around you is randomly teleported, most of the time the one who's been teleported is never seen again, they are presumably in the void," they informed, waving their hands around as they speak, "however, for the strongest tier of magic, they send a magical outburst with enough magical energy to completely wipe out a universe! Now this isn't really proven but that's not the point, the point is to keep control over your magic."_

_Sofia just nodded, before raising her hands to sign._

**_*Do I have a strong magical tier?*_ **

_They simply chuckled, and ruffled up her hair a little, "of coarse Hun, you are the most strongest Mage tier ever"._

 

\-----------

 

 

Bright semi-see through golden wings with pale green touches burst out from her back, bringing a blinding light with them.  The other child loosened their grip, backing away, Sans just covered his eyes. Sofia however is unaware of what is going on around her, her mind blank. Her soul shines brightly, before releasing a wave of white, eating away everything in its path. The light stops and she collapses, exhausted from the amount of magical energy spent.


	6. Chapter 6

**~SILENCE~**

Sofias eyes flutter open, revealing a large, white, empty landscape. Suddenly she feels so, so very alone.

_Where am I?_

**Author's Note:**

> is this to fast pace? It probley is. OH WELL, I hope you enjoyed it ;)


End file.
